Metal Gear Solid: Covered Operations :ger Vers:
by F4S4N
Summary: Diese MGSFF handelt von der ersten Mission, die Snake für Philantropy ausführt. Sie spielt also zwischen MGS1 und MGS2. R&R. M wegen Gewalt...
1. Prolog: Philantropy

_**Metal Gear Solid – Covered Operation**_

_Eine „Metal Gear"-Fanfiction von Vash-san_

_Copyright 2006-02-14_

**DISCLAIMER:** „Metal Gear Solid" und (fast) alle Charaktere, die in dieser Fanfiction erscheinen, sind eingetragener Besitz von Konami Computer Entertainment Japan.  
Alle Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen und/oder Organisationen sind rein zufällig.  
Diese Geschichte könnte in späteren Kapiteln Szenen expliziter (ausführlich geschildeter) Gewalt enthalten, sowie eine teils deftige Ausdrucksweise...G

_von Philipp Christian Engert (aka F4S4N (Vash-san))_

Note: Diese Story spielt zwischen „Metal Gear Solid" und „Metal Gear Solid 2 – Sons of Liberty". Nach den Ereignissen auf Shadow Moses Island (MGS1) haben Snake und Otacon eine neue Organisation namens „Philantropy" gegründet. Diese Organisation arbeitet gegen die internationale Bedrohung durch Nuklearwaffentechnologie, die durch Metal Gear, einem gigantischen, mit Nuklearsprengköpfen bestückten Kampfpanzer, verursacht wird. Im Moment stehen sie in direktem Kontakt mit der UN und sind dabei, offiziell anerkannt zu werden.

Note 2: Ich weiß, es ist am Anfang langatmig. Aber es wird besser. Die Story ist für Fans gedacht, die die Anspielungen verstehen.  
**Desweiteren möchte ich dezent darauf hinweisen, dass dies eine Übersetzung meiner zuerst in Englisch verfassten Fanfiction ist. Eventuelle Stiländerungen sind also zu verzeihen.**

**Prolog – Philantropy**

Der Raum war nicht sehr groß und die Ausstattung konnte fast schon als ‚puritanisch' bezeichnet werden: Ein Tisch, drei Stühle und zwei Türen, eine auf der rechten, die andere auf der linken Seite. Nichts weiter.

Snake setzte sich. Er fühlte sich unwohl, obwohl sein bester Freund – Dr. Hal Emmerich – neben ihm saß. Hal, der von seinen Freunden nur ‚Otacon' gerufen wurde, da ein Fan japanischer Zeichentrickanimation, war ein Mann um die 40. Im Moment korregierte er die Position seiner Brille... das sechste Mal in etwa einer halben Minute. Ein Zeichen seiner Nervosität.

Snake überflog den Raum mit den Augen und versuchte sich einen Überblick über die Sicherheitssysteme des Raums zu verschaffen. Die Sicherheitstufe war nicht streng, er sah nur eine einzige Kamera. Nichts Spezielles, genau wie in den anderen Räumen zuvor. Snake fragte sich nach dem Grund. Da er mit seinen Überlegungen zu keinem Schluss kam, entschied er sich dafür, Otacon zu fragen.

"Otacon, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind nicht besonders eng. Hast du ne Ahnung, was der Grund dafür sein könnte?"

Otacon ließ sich mit der Antwort etwas Zeit und antwortete erst nach einigen Sekunden.

"Hm... Ich hab über das auch schon nachgedacht. Vielleicht, weil das hier eine geheime UN Einrichtung ist. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Immerhin arbeiten sie hier hinter dem Rücken der US-Regierung vorbei. Oder?"

"Vielleicht hast du recht. Sicher mach ich mir wieder zu viel Sorgen..."

Snake hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mehr über seine Besorgnisse zu reden. So drehte er sich weg und starrte die Decke an. Otacon verstand und bewegte seine Augen ebenfalls in eine andere Richtung. Dann entschied er sich, seinen Laptop herauszuholen, der sich in dem Rucksack unter seinem Stuhl befand. Er schaltete ihn ein und kurz darauf war er in seine eigene Welt versunken. Snake drehte seinen Kopf etwas, sodass er sehen konnte, dass Otacon über Arbeiten saß, die sich mit Problemen beschäftigte, die durch Metal Gears verursacht worden waren. Snake wusste, das Otacon sich dafür entschieden hatte, etwas gegen seine eigene Kreation zu tun und Snake würde ihm helfen. Snake drehte sich wieder weg und sann über den vergangenen Tag.

Gestern in aller Frühe hatte Otacon einen Anruf eines UN-Vertreters erhalten. Die UN wünschte ein Gespräch mit Otacon und Snake, so hatte Otacon in angerufen und sie beide hatten sich dafür entschieden, hierher zu kommen. Snake war außerordentlich angespannt gewesen, denn es hätte ebenso eine gestellte Falle der Regierung gewesen sein können. Immerhin war eine Belohnung auf ihre Köpfe ausgesetzt worden und sie mussten sich vorsehen. Aber Snake war zu neugierig gewesen, um das Angebot abzulehnen. Und nun waren sie beide in einem UN-Büro im südlichen New York.

Ein Geräusch riss Snake aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf.

"Was war das für ein Geräusch, Otacon?", fragte er seinen Freund.

Otacon sah nervös aus. Er antwortete, jedoch mit einem WIRKLICH nervösen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Weiß...weiß nicht. Hörte sich wie... eine Tür nebenan an. Vielleicht haben sie sich endlich entschieden, wann sie uns exekutieren wollen..."

Otacon versuchte, über seinen kleinen Scherz etwas zu lächeln, Snake war jedoch nicht in der Stimmung für solche Witze.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Hal. Du weißt gut, dass du Recht haben könntest..."

"Ah, sei doch nicht so paranoid, Snake. Das ist so gar nicht deine Art!"

Snake versuchte, eine sarkastische Antwort zu geben, aber brach ab, als sich die rechte Tür öffnete. Snake und Otacon standen auf. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau trat ein, gefolgt von zwei Männern. Alle drei waren gut gekleidet und hatten Akten unter ihren Armen. Die beiden Männer grüßten die beiden Freunde nur mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, die Frau reichte ihnen die Hand. Sie lächelte ein bißchen und Snake sah, dass sie asiatische Vorfahren haben musste, wahrscheinlich japanische Immigranten in ihrer Familie. Die Männer hätten ein Symbol westlichen Aussehens sein können: Blond, stark und hochgewachsen. Beide hatten einen neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck, die alles andere als schlecht geschnitten waren. Als die Frau zu sprechen begann, fiel Snake auf, dass sie eine wirkliche attraktive Person war: Ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und tolles Haar, freundliche dunkle Augen, von ihren Formen nicht mal zu sprechen... Snake spendete ihr seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Guten Morgen. Vielen Dank für ihr Kommen. Mein Name ist Yuki Okura und dies sind Herr Langley und Herr Rosewood."

Beide Männer nickten und grüßten. Dann ergriff die Frau wieder das Wort.

"Ich bin geehrt. Ich habe niemals daran gedacht, sie jemals persönlich kennen zu lernen. Die lebende Legende... Solid Snake. Ich habe viel von ihnen gehört."

Sie schenkte ihm ein wundervolles Lächeln und Otacon gab Snake einen Hieb mit seinem Ellbogen. Snake betrat die Welt der denkenden Lebewesen wieder.

"Vielen Dank, aber wir würden es bevorzugen, gleich zum Geschäftlichen zu kommen. Warum wollten sie uns sprechen?"

Otacon versuchte, nicht laut loszuprusten. Wie konnte Snake nur so taktlos sein, wenn eine Frau wie Yuki mit ihm sprach?

"Ich entschuldige mich für sein Verhalten, aber wir sind wirklich erschöpft von der Reise. Es hat uns den ganzen Tag gekostet und wir hatten nicht die Gelegenheit, nur eine Minute zu schlafen. Nun, ich bin ebenfalls sehr gespannt. Warum haben sie uns angerufen?"

Yukis Lächeln verschwand und ihre freundliche Stimme änderte sich in die einer Geschäftsfrau. Sie setzte sich auf den letzen verbleibenden Stuhl, Herr Langley und Herr Rosewood verließen den Raum. Snake war sie jedoch bewusst, dass sie direkt vor der Tür warteten. Yuki begann, zu sprechen.

"Okay, hier ist die Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Ich nehme an, dass ihnen alles über den Vorfall auf Shadow Moses Island bekannt ist. Wir haben nicht alles erfahren können, denn die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten lehnte jegliche Zusammenarbeit ab. Aber soweit wir wissen, war die Atomwaffenentsorgungsanlage auf Shadow Moses Island im Fox Archipel in Alaska von einer bewaffneten Gruppe – einschließlich Mitgliedern von US Spezialtruppen – gewaltsam übernommen worden. Sie versuchten, die Welt mit einer nuklearen Bedrohung zu erpressen. Wir wissen außerdem, dass sie, Herr Emmerich, dort an einer geheimen Waffe für die Armee namens Metal Gear Rex gearbeitet haben. Ist das soweit richtig? "

Snake und Otacon nickten beide. Yuki führte das Gespräch weiter.

"Okay. Die Geheimwaffe, an der sie arbeiteten, war der Grund für den Angriff. Das Pentagon sandte ihren besten Mann, um das Problem zu lösen: Den legendären Helden – Solid Snake. Er beendete die terroristische Bedrohung und zerstörte Metal Gear. Der Rest der Geschichte ist uns leider unbekannt, weil die Vereinigten Staaten uns nicht involviert wissen wollten. Könnten sie uns nun die fehlenden Lücken füllen?"

Snake lachte, bevor er antwortete.

"Das ist der Grund, warum sie uns herbeibefohlen haben? Sie wollten von uns eine Geschichte hören? Meine Fresse..."

Yukis Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich kein bißchen angesichts Snakes Taktlosigkeit.

"Ja, so haben wir uns das gedacht."

"Okay. Wir erzählen es ihnen.

Vor einem Jahr wurde ich nach Shadow Moses Island gesendet, um dort die Bedrohung durch ex-FOXHOUND-Mitglieder zu eliminieren, die die Anlage erstürmt hatten. Mein Einsatzziel war es, zwei Geiseln zu retten: DARPA-Chef Donald Anderson und ARMS-Tech Präsident Kenneth Baker. Bei beiden kam ich zu spät. Beide starben an einem Herzinfarkt. Aber vor ihrem Tod waren sie dazu in der Lage, mich über Metal Gear aufzuklären. Ihre beiden Firmen entwickelten und testeten es auf Shadow Moses Island. Mein Ziel wurde erweitert und der neue Plan besagte, Metal Gear zu zerstören. Ich erledigte die Arbeit, doch der einzige Überlebende der Terroristen konnte mit den Plänen von Metal Gear entkommen. Otacon und ich schafften die Flucht. Aber die Regierung verriet und verkaufte uns und setzte ein Kopfgeld aus. Wir hatten wohl eindeutig zuviel gehört."

"Wie ich es von den USA erwartet hatte." Yuki hatte nun ein grimmiges Gesicht. "So liege ich richtig, wenn ich behaupte, dass dieser einzige Überlebende die Pläne auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft hat und wir deshalb so viele Probleme mit neuen Metal Gears überall auf der Welt haben?"

Diesmal antwortete Otacon. Sehr schnell, damit Snake nicht die Gelegenheit bekam, noch mehr Schaden anzurichten.

"Das ist korrekt."

"So liege ich wieder richtig, wenn ich daraus den Schluss ziehe, dass Snake seinen Job entgültig erledigen will? Mit anderen Worten: So viele Metal Gears wie möglich zu vernichten und dass sie, Herr Emmerich, sich von der seelischen Last befreien wollen, dass sie für all das hier verantwortlich sind?"

Beide nickten, daher fuhr Yuki fort.

"Unsere Codeknacker haben die Information erhalten, dass sie inzwischen zwei weitere Metal Gears im Mittleren Osten auf eigene Faust zerstört haben und damit – als Ergebnis – den Konflikt zwischen zwei Staaten beruhigt haben. Wir in der UN wissen, wie ernst die Bedrohung durch Metal Gear ist. Die Welt steht am Rande eines neuen Weltkrieges. Sie beide arbeiten allein, ohne jegliche Hilfe. Sie haben nicht das nötige Geld und es wird in den nächsten Jahren noch schwieriger für sie werden, erfolgreich zu arbeiten. Das Kopfgeld macht es auch nicht leichter..."

Snake versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen, versagte jedoch auf ganzer Linie.

"Nun da sie es erwähnen... ja, stimmt! Natürlich! Warum bin ich nur nicht selbst darauf gekommen, dass der Job Gefahren birgt! Gott bin ich blöd... NATÜRLICH WISSEN WIR DAS!"

Yuki reagierte auf den Sarkasmus Snakes' gar nicht erst.

"Ich habe die Genehmigung, einen Vertrag mit ihnen zu schließen. Wenn sie ihn unterzeichnen, werden sie offiziell als UN-Organisation anerkannt. Sie werden volle finanzielle Unterstützung erhalten und haben völlige Handlungsfreiheit. Ihre Ausrüstung wird ebenfalls von uns bezahlt und sie werden unsere Satellitenverbindung nutzen können. Wie klingt das für sie?"

Otaocn und Snake sahen aus, als hätte man sie ins Gesicht geschlagen. Otacon fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

"Cui bono?...Cui bono?..."

Für das erste Mal seit dem Gesprächsbeginn sah Yuki verwirrt aus.

"Was... Was bedeutet das?"

"Das ist Lateinisch und bedeutet: „Wem nützt es?". Ich meine damit, dass sie sicher auch davon profitieren. Geschenke verteilt niemand. Was sind ihre Forderungen an uns?"

Die UN-Repräsentantin sah wieder selbstbewusst aus.

"Oh. Darauf wollen sie hinaus. Ja, ähm, wir wollten der Organisation nur einen Namen geben. Sie wird „Philantropy" heißen. Das steht in der griechischen Verbindung mit Friede. Und sie werden mich als Mitglied in der Organisation dulden müssen. Das sind die einzigen Forderungen. Von ihnen abgesehen, haben sie völlige Entscheidungsgewalt."

Snake konnte es, wollte es nicht glauben. Worum ging es hier wirklich?

"Und nichts weiter? Wir werden offiziell anerkannt und haben die Erlaubnis, Metal Gears im Namen und unter dem Schutz der UN zu führen? Das können sie nicht ernst meinen! Wir sind als Terroristen gebrandmarkt und sie werden ernsthafte Probleme bekommen... wie ihnen sicherlich klar ist..."

"Das wissen wir. Die UN weiß es. Deshalb werdet sie offiziell anerkannt. Sie werden unterstützt. Aber sie werden als unabhängige Organisation für die UN arbeiten. Sie werden kein Teil in der UN werden, sondern nur anerkannt. Wir können es schließlich nicht riskieren, an Machteinfluss in der Welt zu verliren, vor allem nicht in den Staaten. Es ist eh schon schwierig genug. Aber sie sind auch eine große Chance für uns: Wir müssen etwas gegen Metal Gear unternehmen. Und Snake ist immerhin ein Söldner..."

"Snake ist kein Söldner! Er ist ein Mann mit Ehre!"

"Otacon, ist schon in Ordnung. Sie hat ja Recht. Ich bin ein stinknormaler Killer..."

"Aber..."

Snake warf ihm einen Blick zu und Otacon verstummte. Die Frau fuhr fort.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte sie wirklich nicht erzürnen. Okay, wieder zum Geschäft: Ich will nur nocheinmal sagen, dass sie die einzigen Söld... err, Männer sind, die Erfahrung genug im Umgang mit einer Bedrohung wie Metal Gear haben. Sie sind ebenfalls dazu in der Lage, Orte mit hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu infiltrieren. Wir benötigen ihre Hilfe dringend. Und allein werden sie beide ebenfalls wenig erreichen. Richtig?"

Eine lange Gesprächspause folgte. Dann – endlich – begann Otacon zu sprechen.

"Wissen sie, es ist hart für uns, ihnen zu glauben. Natürlich haben sie Recht: Allein können wir die Kraft für einen langen Kampf nicht aufbringen. Wir haben dazu einfach nicht das Geld. Nicht die Ausrüstung. Für über ein Jahr sind wir die ganze Zeit vor Agenten oder Terroristen geflohen. Beide hassen sie uns. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass wir nun von einer so mächtigen Organisation wie der UN unterstützt werden..."

Yuki nickte.

"Ich verstehe ihren Standpunkt."

Snake fühlte genau so wie Otacon, als sein Freund Yukis Angebotsfrage beantwortete.

"Dann werden sie uns verstehen, wenn wir ihnen sagen, dass wir das nicht auf der Stelle entscheiden können. Wir müssen das genauestens überdenken, weil wir ihnen nicht so einfach vertrauen können. Bitte verstehen sie uns."

"Natürlich. Nun, wenn sie ihre Meinung ändern, hier haben sie meine Codec-Frequenz. Die Nummer ist 140.41. Sie werden mich so direkt erreichen können. Wenn sie sich entschieden haben, rufen sie mich einfach unter dieser Frequenz.

Nun, ich muss los. Geschäfte warten nicht. Ich hoffe, sie ändern ihre Meinung, dass hoffe ich wirklich."

Sie stand auf, Snake und Otacon folgten ihrem Beispiel. Sie ergriff ihre Hände und wünschte ihnen eine gute Heimfahrt. Dann wandt sie sich ab und ging zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle drehte sie ihren Kopf nocheinmal und festete ihren Blick nocheinmal auf Snake.

"Es war schön, sie einmal persönlich getroffen zu haben. Sie sind genau so, wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt habe... Langley und Rosewood werden sie zum Eingang führen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Dann verließ sie den Raum. Die Wachen kamen herein.

"Bereit zu gehen?"

Snake und Otacon nickten und folgten den Männern. Auf dem Weg nach draußen dachte Snake über das Angebot nach.

---------------  
Endnotiz: Ich weiß, dass es ein bißchen langatmig ist, aber es wird hundert pro spannend...


	2. Kapitel 1: Der Anruf

Notiz des Autors: Für die üblichen Disclaimer und so weiter bitte nochmal den Anfang des Prologs anschauen. Danke. R&R!

**Kapitel 1 – Der Anruf**

Der Regen hämmerte auf den gemieteten Mercedes ein, die Sicht war verschleiert und Snake hatte seine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Fahren, weil es wirklich nicht einfacht war, zu sehen, was außen vor sich ging.

"Verdammt! Ich kann nichts erkennen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen Rastplatz suchen. Oder? Otacon?"

Otacon antwortete nicht. Snake fragte erneut, erhielt jedoch wieder keine Antwort. Er drehte sich herum, nur um zu sehen, dass sein Freund eingeschlafen war. Er lag ausgestreckt auf der Rückbank des Wagens. Snake knurrte etwas.

"Wir sollten definitiv ein Hotel suchen!"

Er bremste den Wagen und hielt an der Straßenseite. Aus dem Handschuhfach zog er eine Straßenkarte hervor. Er musste eine Weile lang suchen, bis er ihre derzeitige Position bestimmt hatte. Nachdem sie New York verlassen hatten (Snake hasste den Gedanken an New York immer noch), hatten sie eine ganz schöne Strecke zurückgelegt und waren nun tief in den Wäldern von Maine. Sie waren nicht weit von ihrem Unterschlupf entfernt, aber sie benötigten schnellstmöglich eine Rast – vor allem Otacon! Snake startete den Motor wieder und beschleunigte. Von hinten hörte er ein Geräusch, dann begann Otacon zu sprechen. Er klang verschlafen.

"Sind wir schon da?"

"Nein, Schlafmütze... Wir sind irgendwo in Maine. Weiß nicht, wo genau. Ich suche gerade ein Motel. Probleme damit? "

"Nö. Nicht wirklich. Ich brauch nur ein Bett..."

Snake nickte. Er kannte die Gegend ein kleines Bißchen und er war sich seines Weges einigermaßen sicher. Nach einer halben Stunde erreichten sie ein kleines Städtchen. Das Motel am Ende der Hauptstraße hatte noch geöffnet. Snake fuhr in die Nähe des Gebäudes und stellte das Auto ab. Dann drehte er sich herum und tappte Otacon auf die Schulter. Dieser sprang beinahe auf.

"Snake! Mensch, hast du mich erschreckt! Und ich war gerade bei so nem schönen Traum!"

'Tut mir Leid, mein Freund', dachte Snake. Er deutete auf den Eingang des Motels.

"Wir haben endlich ein Motel erreicht. Nun kannst du in nem echten Bett schlafen."

"Danke, Snake. Echt, vielen Dank."

Snake verließ das Auto und half Otacon heraus. Dann ging er direkt ins Motel. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat eine kleine Lobby. Hinter der Rezeption war ein Mann, dessen Kopf auf dem Tisch lag. Ganz offensichtlich war er in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken. Snake ging hinüber und schlug auf die kleine Glocke, die auf der Tischplatte stand. Der Mann sprang auf, genau wie Otacon es einige Minuten zuvor getan hatte. Snake musste grinsen und grüßte den Mann.

"Schönes Wetter, ey? Zwei Einzelzimmer, bitte."

Der Mann sah immer noch ein bißchen konfus drein. Snake hob seine Hand und zeigte ihm zwei Finger, dann deutete er auf sich und Otacon. Schließlich schien der Mann ihn zu verstehen.

"Tu-Tut mir e-echt Leid, da-dass ich gepennt hab. Zwei Einzelzimmer? Hier, Sir, Ihre Schlüssel."

Der Mann drehte sich zur Wand, die voll mit Schlüsseln hing, und nahm zwei von ihnen, die er Snake reichte.

"Hier... Hier haben Sie sie, mein Herr. Nur die Treppe hoch und dann nach links. Zimmer 2 und 3."

Snake dankte dem Mann und bezahlte die Zimmer. Dann wünschte er ihm eine gute Nacht und winkte Otacon, der ihm wortlos die Treppe hinauf folgte. Snake führte ihn zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und stieß ihn hinein. Otacon stöhnte, sich angesichts der rüden Behandlung beklagend, aber wehrte sich nicht. Er fiel auf sein Bett und war schon im selben Moment eingeschlafen. Snake schüttelte seinen Kopf. 'Meine Fresse! Der hat ja echt nen gesegneten Schlaf...', dachte er. Dann drehte er sich herum und schloss die Tür. Er ging ein Zimmer weiter. 'Nummer 3', bemerkte er. Snake öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die Tür schließend, zog er den Raum in Augenschein. Es gab ein Telefon und einen Fernseher, einen Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Und ein Bett! Er zog seine Kleidung aus und legte sie über den Stuhl. Dann ging er zu Bett und schon im nächsten Moment war er eingeschlafen.

Ein lautes Klingeln ließ Snake erzittern. Er drehte sich im Bett herum und schaute zur Decke. Er erinnerte sich daran, wo er sich befand. Er stand auf, ging zum Tisch und nahm den Hörer ab.

"Hier ist S...Pliskin."

Einen Moment lang war er selbst über sich überrascht. Eine wirklich schnelle Reaktion, einen so coolen Decknamen zu erfinden. Eine Stimme unterbrach ihn in seinen Philosphien.

"Hey, Snake! Wie geht's ihnen?"

Die Stimme klang sehr vertraut, jedoch konnte Snake noch keine Verbindung mit einer Person ziehen.

"Wer spricht denn?", fragte er. Doch noch im selben Moment wusste er, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Die junge Frauenstimme rief alte Erinnerungen wach.

"Oh, du bist es, Mei! Wie geht es dir? Und wie zur Hölle hast du mich hier gefunden?"

Er hörte Mei lachen. Er hatte dieses Geräusch vermisst. Seit dem Vorfall auf Shadow Moses Island hatte er ihre Stimme nur ein paar Mal vernommen. Und dabei mochten sie sich sehr. Sie war eine ziemlich junge Chinesin. Snake hatte sie das erste mal „getroffen", als er auf Shadow Moses Island gewesen war. Dort war sie einer seiner Berater via Codec gewesen. Nach der Mission hatte sie ebenso abtauchen müssen wie er und Otacon. Seitdem arbeiteten sie zusammen, jedoch nur über Internet.

"Gut. Danke, Snake. Und dir?"

"Ah, ich bin müde... Aber ansonsten ganz gut."

"Sorry, hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir soooo Leid!"

Snake überhörte die Ironie.

"Ja, so ähnlich. Macht nichts! Wie hast du uns gefunden?"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Mei Antwort gab.

"Ich habe eine direkte Verbindung mit Otacons Laptop. Über Satellit. Es ist ja nur für eure Sicherheit. Wenn ihr Ärger hättet, könnte ich euch so finden. So hab ichs gemacht!"

Sie lachte. Snake wechselte die Hand und presste den Hörer wieder ans Ohr.

"Und warum rufst du mich an?"

Er war nun richtig neugierig. Mei rief meistens an, wenn Ärger heraufzog... oder wenn sie eine neue Erfindung gemacht hatte. Hoffentlich war es letzteres. Eine Sekunde später war sein Gesicht auf extreme Weise verzogen...

"Was! Hast du gerade etwas über Ocelot gesagt? "

"Ich wusstem, dass diese Info dich überraschen würde!"

Mei klang mehr glücklich als Snake von ihr angesichts dieser neuen Situation erwartete. In Wirklichkeit WAR sie wirklich glücklich...

"Was macht dich so glücklich, Mei?", fragte Snake sie.

Mei lachte erneut auf.

"Oh, ist das so schwierig zu verstehen? Ich war fähig, den legendären Helden zu überraschen. Dich zu hören als du die Info bekommen hast, klang so lustig. Hätt echt gern dein Gesicht gesehen..."

Snake konnte es nicht glauben: Mei konnte in einer solchen Situation wirklich lachen? Das schockte ihn sogar mehr als die Nachricht, die sie ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte!

"Mei, bist du dir sicher, das die Quelle stimmt? Du hast auch alles richtig verstanden, oder nicht?"

"Yep."

"Sicher, dass Ocelot nach Russland zurückkehrt? Weißt du, was er dort will?"

"Nein. Aber die Datei hatte höchste Sicherheitseinstufung. Es muss sich um etwas Wichtiges handeln. Denkst du nicht auch?"

"Muss wohl sein. Mal im Ernst, es geht um Ocelot. Da muss es ernst sein. Dieser elende Bastard!"

Snake hasste es, an diesen Typen erinnert zu werden. Er war Russe und nannte sich selbst Revolver Ocelot. Er war Meister in der Kunst des Folterns und zudem war er ein hevorragender Revolverschütze. Snake hatte ihn auf Shadow Moses bekämpft und er wusste, wie gut Ocelot wirklich war. Um ehrlich zu sein, der einzige Überlebende war Ocelot gewesen. Und der Grund, warum Snake ihn so sehr hasste, war die Tatsache, dass Ocelot Snake gefoltert hatte. Snake konnte immer noch den Schmerz spüren, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er kehrte wieder zum Thema zurück.

"Mei, bitte such jede noch so kleine Information und Detail, das du über seinen Besuch seines „geliebten Mütterchens Russlands" herausfinden kannst, ja? Ich muss Schluss machen und mit Otacon darüber reden. Ich rufe dich später an. An die Arbeit!"

"Genau so mag ich dich, Snake. Ich habe immer deinen Kampfgeist bewundert. Bin schon dabei. Bis später! Und sag Otacon ein schönes Hallo von mir, ja? See ya!"

Snake hörte ein Klicken und legte auf. Er packte seine Klamotten und zog sich so schnell wie möglich an. Dann verließ er den Raum und ging hinüber zu Otacon. Als er eintrat, war Otacon noch immer im Bett. Seine Position hatte sich nicht verändert. Snake weckte ihn auf – rüder als normal. Otacon wachte auf und wollte gerade ob der Behandlung protestieren, doch als er Snakes Gesicht sah, war sein Ärger wie fortgeblasen.

"Was ist passiert?"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde oder zwei, bis Snake die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.

"Otacon. Mei hat mich gerade angerufen. Es geht um diese Ocelot-Type. Er wird nach Russland zurückkehren. In einer Woche. "

Otacon erstarrte.

"Und was will er dort?"

"Keine Ahnung. Höchstwahrscheinlich was Schlimmes."

Snake hatte wirklich keine Idee.

"Du könntest Recht haben. Hat Mei sonst noch was gesagt?"

Snake schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nope. Aber sie wird nochmal anrufen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie noch was ausgraben kann."

"Denkst du, ich sollte selbst ein bißchen suchen?"

Otacon zog seinen Laptop hervor und verband ihn mit dem Internet.

"Snake. Hat Mei etwas über Ocelots Zielort gesagt?"

"Nein, glaub nicht." Snake dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Oh, wart mal. Sie sagte etwas von einem Ort namens Tselinioyarsk oder so ähnlich."

Snake setzte sich neben Otacon aufs Bett und sah ihm über die Schulter. Otacon tippte und schrieb so schnell, dass es für Snake beinahe unmöglich war, mit ähnlicher Geschwindigkeit zu folgen.

"Tselinoyarsk. Der Ort heißt Tselinoyarsk, Snake."

"Wen kümmerts, Otacon..."

Snake war ärgerlich. 'Dieser kleine Klugscheißer...'

"Mich, Snake, mich. Der Ort ist in der Tat sehr interessant. Und ich glaube, ich weiß, warum Ocelot dahin will..."

Also Otacon es Snake erzählte, war dieser einer Herzattacke nahe...

Notiz: Bald gehts weiter...


	3. Kapitel 2: Nach Russland

**Notiz des Autors:** Disclaimer siehe Prolog. Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel kurz ist... Als ich die Fanfiction auf Englisch geschrieben habe, hatte ich eine Schreibblockade...

**Kapitel 2 – Nach Russland**

Snake war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob seine Ohren ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten.

"Bist du absolut sicher, Otacon?"

"Ich hab es selbst aus den klassifizierten Daten des Pentagons heraus gespleißt. Ich habe schon alles darüber gelesen, als wir Shadow Moses verlassen hatten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ja..."

"Das kann nicht wahr sein! Du meinst, dass dieses Tselinioyarsk wirklich..."

"Tselinoyarsk, Snake..."

"Hör schon auf, Otacon! ... Dass dieses TSELINOYARSK genau derselbe Ort ist, an dem schon mein alter Herr seine erste richtige Mission hatte...?"

Otacon nickte. "Genau der, Snake..."

Snake setzte sich. Er musste nochmals darüber nachdenken und brauchte seine Zeit. Das Ganze war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Otacon ihm erzählt hatte.

'Tselinoyarsk ist eine Gegend in Russland, ungefähr hundert Meilen von der Grenze zum ehemaligen Westen entfernt. Vielleicht hast du schon etwas von den Virgin Cliffs gehört. Das ist die Gegend...' Otacon hatte aufgehört, zu sprechen und Snake erinnerte sich, dass er den Rest hatte hören wollen. Otacon hatte zuerst gezögert, den bösen Blick Snakes in Betracht gezogen und dann weitergesprochen. 'Snake, was ich damit sagen will, ist...'

'Spuck es schon aus, Otacon!'

'Es ist der Ort, an dem dein Vater seine erste große Mission erfüllt hat. Diese Mission trug ihm den Titel Big Boss ein. Und seine Mission war es, einen Waffenforscher zurück in die Vereinigten Staaten zu bringen, der eine Art Trägerwerk für Nuklearsprengköpfe entwickelt hatte, dass vergleichbar zu Metal Gear ist, und eben dieses zu zerstören. Denk dran, das war noch während des Kalten Krieges! Die Details sind schwierig zusammenzufassen. Ich kläre dich später auf...' Otacon hatte aufgehört zu reden.

"Erde an Snake. Wir haben ein Problem..."

Snake zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Otacon grinste und stieß seinen Freund mit dem Ellenbogen an. Snake wachte auf.

"Huh? Oh, Otacon. So, warum hast du mir nicht einfach die ganze Geschichte erzählt?"

Otacon wartete mit der Antwort. Er war sich der Reaktion seines Freundes nicht im Klaren. Dann entschied er sich dafür, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Snake, Mei und ich dachten, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn du auch gehen..."

Snake unterbrach ihn: "...auch nach Russland gehen würdest? Ihr seid doch verrückt! Wir können das nicht auf eigene Faust tun. Wir haben weder die Ausrüstung, noch das Flugzeug, noch haben wir einen Plan!"

Otacon lächelte. "Snake, hast du das schon vergessen? Wir haben jetzt einen Partner..."

Snake reagierte zuerst nicht. 'Was meinst du?', dachte er bei sich. Dann verstand er. Und er war nicht erfreut.

"Otacon, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Du trraust denen doch nicht, oder?"

"Doch, irgendwie schon. Ich meine, dieses Angebot der UN ist unsere einzige Chance, mehr über diese Sache herauszufinden. Schau mal, Tselinoyarsk wurde durch einen russischen Colonel namens Volgin radioaktiv verseucht. Kein intelligentes Lebewesen würde dahin gehen, ohne einen guten Grund zu haben. Erst Recht nicht jemand wie Ocelot. Wir müssen die Details herausfinden. Genau deshalb wirst du dahin gehen."

Snake grummelte. "Du sagst also, dass ich dahin gehen WERDE? Woher willst du das denn überhaupt wissen?"

"Ach komm schon, Snake! Ich kenn dich inzwischen lange genug. Spiel also nicht den Dummen! Ich weiß, dass du gehst. Stimmts?"

Snake dachte für einen Moment lang nach. Dann – langsam – nickte er.

"Super! Ich kontaktiere Mei. Sie hat schon das Flugzeug organisiert!"

"Wa-Was? Hast du auch schon meine Unterhosen eingepackt oder was..."

"Ja, mein Sohn... Und wechsle jeden Tag deine Unterwäsche, verprichs mir...". Otacon musste selbst über seine mütterliche Redensart grinsen. Snake nicht. Er grummelte weiter und machte sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Einen starken.

Zwei Tage später war er in einem Flugzeug, dass in Richtung Russland flog. Unter ihm konnte er den Dschungel sehen. Durch das Funkgerät drang Otacons Stimme.

"Okay, Snake. Lass das uns noch einmal durchgehen... und mich dir auch nochmal die Details über die Mission deines Vaters geben."

Endnotiz: R&R!


	4. Kapitel 3: Vorbereitungen

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Vorbereitungen**

Otacon begann zu sprechen. Er hatte eine formelle Stimme und Snake konnte sich selbst zusammenreimen, dass Otacon ihm die Informationen von seinem Bildschirm vorlas.

"Snake. Ich denke, du hast niemals über die "Virtuosus Mission" gehört, oder etwa doch?"

Snakes Gehirn war hart am Arbeiten. Er wusste, dass er bereits über etwas ähnliches gehört hatte, aber er wusste nicht genau, wo das gewesen war.

"Nee, niemals..."

"Okay, Snake. Ich führ dich mal in die Details ein. Erinnerst du dich an die Gründungszeit von FOX? Dein Vater und ein Major mit dem Namen Zero gründeten diese in Infiltration spezialisierte Einheit. Du warst selbst mal ein Mitglied. Also, wieder zum Thema: Während des Kalten Krieges gab es eine große Krise: Die Kuba-Krise! Die Welt stand am Rande eines neuen Weltkrieges. Dank der Politik von President Kennedy beruhigte sich die Situation. Kruschtow, der ehemalige Führer der UdSSR, zog sich aus Kuba zurück und die Vereinigten Staaten aus der Türkei. So weit alles klar?"

"Das weiß ich. Es gab allerlei Gerüchte, dass der Rückzug aus der Türkei eine gestellte Situation für die Öffentlichkeit war, nicht wahr?"

"Genau! Die ganze Geschichte war gefälscht. Die Raketen in der Türkei hatten keinerlei taktischen Wert für die Staaten und Kuba war viel wichtiger für Russland als die minimale Bedrohung durch die Raketen in der Türkei."

"Warum zur Hölle sind die Russen dann auf das Angebot eingegangen?"

"Da gab es etwas viel Wichtigeres. Einige Monate zuvor war ein russischer Waffenentwickler namens Sokolov übergelaufen und war über den Zaun in den Westen geflohen. Er arbeitete an den sovjetischen Raketen und auch in der Waffenentwicklung. Er leitete sogar seine eigene Forschungseinrichtung. Er war für Russland sogar wichtiger als die Stellung in Kuba. Der eigentliche Deal war, dass die Russen sich aus Kuba zurück zogen und im Gegenzug die Amerikaner Sokolov zurückgaben. Genauso lief es dann auch."

"Und? Was sind da die Neuigkeiten?"

"Zwei Monate nach der Aktion – die von Major Zero ausgeführt worden war – grub der US Geheimdienst einige neue Informationen über Sokolov aus. Er war in seine Forschungseinrichtung zurückgekehrt und wurde dazu gezwungen, weiterhin an seiner neuesten Erfindung zu arbeiten. Er kontaktierte die CIA einige Tage vor der Fertigstellung des Projekts. Einem offiziellen Report zufolge warnte er, dass dies wohl die letzte Chance sei, ihn zu retten und die Fertigstellung des Projekts zu verhindern. Die CIA hatte nicht allzu viele Informationen, aber wir wussten, dass es sich bei seiner Arbeit um eine Art Trägerwerk für Nuklearsprengköpfe handelte. Die Regierung musste schnell handeln. Deshalb sandten sie deinen Vater, um Sokolov zu retten. Die Mission wurde von FOX ausgeführt. Dein Vater hatte auch einige Berater, die ihm über Funkgerät zur Seite standen: Sein Mentor The Boss, eine Ärztin mit dem Codenamen Para-Medic und einen Waffenexperten namens Sigint. Sie alle arbeiteten zusammen um Snake... sorry, ich meine deinem Vater zu helfen, der die Mission ausführte. Alles lief nach Plan. Dein Vater rettete Sokolov und er weihte ihn in das Projekt ein. Sokolov arbeitete offensichtlich an einem neuartigen Kampfpanzer mit Nuklearkapazität – dem Shagohod. Man könnte es tatsächlich mit den Metal Gears vergleichen, mit denen wir es so zu tun hatten. Also, genau wie ich es dir gesagt hatte, alles lief gut. Aber während der Flucht passierte etwas Unvorhergesehenes. Sein ehemaliger Mentor The Boss betrat die Bühne. Sie besiegte deinen Vater im Kampf und lief zur Sovjetunion über. Als Geschenk für die neuen Gastgeber überbrachte sie ihnen zwei Nuklearsprengköpfe und Sokolov. Den Dateien nach zu urteilen, benutzte ein GRU Colonel namens Volgin – der in Opposition zu Kruschtows politischem Kurs war und seine eigene Revolution plante – einen der Sprengköpfe, um die Forschungseinrichtung zu vernichten. Die Russen dachten, dass die Rakete von dem Gunship abgefeuert worden war, dass deinen Vater nach Russland gebracht hatte. Die Amerikaner stritten dies natürlich ab. Deshalb verlangten sie, dass unsere Regierung ihre Unschuld beweisen sollte, indem sie The Boss und Colonel Volgin auf eigene Hand beseitigen sollten. Der Mord am größten amerikanischen Helden sollte tatsächlich die Unschuld beweisen..."

"Otacon. Was war das mit dem Helden-Zeugs? Wer war sie?"

"The Boss war die Mutter aller amerikanischen Spezialkräfte. Während des zweiten Weltkrieges führte sie mehrere Missionen aus – alles Infiltrationsmissionen – die letztendlich zum Sieg unserer Truppen führte. Mit ihren Männern, der Cobra-Einheit, gründete sie ihre „eigenen" Spezialkräfte, darunter auch FOX. Dort nahm sie deinen Vater als ihren Schüler an. Zusammen mit ihm entwickelte sie das CQC, dass du heute verwendest!"

"CQC? Du meinst Close Quarters Combat?"

"Genau. Also, zurück zum Geschichstunterricht, okay? Nachdem dein Vater geheilt war, wurde er zurück in den Dschungel gesandt. Die „Operation Snake Eater" hatte zum Ziel, The Boss und Volgin zu töten, den Sprengkopfträger namens Shagohod zu zerstören und Sokolov zu retten. Dein Vater kehrte also nach Tselinoyarsk zurück und kämpfte sich durch den Dschungel. Er zerschlug die Cobra-Einheit – die Männer von The Boss – und führte die Mission erfolgreich aus. Er zerstörte den Shagohod, tötete Volgin und The boss. Alles in allem war die Mission ein großer Erfolg und dein Vater verhinderte den Ausbruch eines Dritten Weltkrieges."

"Und?"

"Und was? Ist das nicht genug, Snake?"

"Oh, du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Warum zur Hölle gehen ausgerechnet WIR dahin?"

"Ach ja, stimmt! Der Grund. Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dir den Grund zu erzählen. Okay, pass auf: Zu allererst, der Ort ist von größter Wichtigkeit, weil dort zum ersten Mal ein Kampfpanzer wie Metal Gear das Licht der Welt erblickte. Und schließlich war dein Vater da – und auch Ocelot!"

"Was? Sag das nochmal!"

"Das hat schon seine Richtigkeit, Snake! Ocelot trat dort auf deinen Vater und sie bekämpften einander im Dschungel. Deshalb seid ihr beide, du und Ocelot, an diesen Platz gebunden. Und das Bindeglied ist DEIN Vater. Das ist interessant, äußerst interessant. Und wir müssen Ocelots Gründe kennen, warum es ihn dort hinzieht. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht Gutes!"

"Da könntest du Recht haben..."

"Tschuldigung, Snake, ich muss aufhängen. Mei wird mich in ein paar Minuten anrufen. Ich kontaktier dich, wenn du wieder Boden unter den Füßen hast."

"Okay. See ya."

Snake beendete das Gespräch, indem er sich ans Ohr tippte. Er sah auf. Er befand sich im Frachtraum eines UN Flugzeugs. Die Triebwerke des Flugzeugs lärmten. Auf der anderen Seite saß Yuki Omura, das Mädchen von der UN. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er nun für die Vereinten Nationen arbeitete. Warum vertraute er denen nur? Und warum tat es Otacon? Yuki stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Als sie ihn erreichte, beugte sie den Kopf bis sie auf einer Ebene mit seinem war.

"Snake, wie geht's Ihnen? Angst?"

Snake schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Wir sollten den Plan nochmal durchgehen. Okay?"

Snake nickte. "Yeah."

Yuki sah ein bißchen nervös aus. "Genau wie ich mir eine lebende Legende vorstelle: Nicht sehr gesprächig."

Snake drehte den Kopf beiseite und sah an ihr vorbei. "Ich bin keine lebende Legende. Legenden kommen und gehen und dann vergessen alle sie. Alle Helden, die ich kenne, sind tot oder im Gefängnis. Fahren Sie ruhig weiter. Sie erwähnten den Plan...?"

Yuki sah etwas sauer aus, aber sie sprach in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton. Sie kontrollierte ihr Gemüt.

"Also gut. Der Plan. Genau wie Ihr Vater werden wir einen HALO-Jump durchführen. Tatsächlich hat Ihr Vater den ersten HALO-Jump in der Geschichte durchgeführt. Wusstesn Sie das?"

"Ein schlechter Trick, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Person zu erhalten..." Snake sah gelanweilt aus. "So, was werden wir genau machen?"

Yukis Gesicht wurde rot. Sie wusste, dass es ein schlechter Versuch gewesen war. Sie war etwas verletzt von Snakes Bemerkung.

"Also, Sie werden aus diesem Flugzeug springen. Im Moment sind wir 30.000 Fuß – also etwa 10 Kilometer – über der Oberfläche und es ist ein ganz schöner Weg nach unten. Sie werden mit einer Maximumgeschwindigkeit von 200 Stundenkilometern fallen. Werden Sie also nicht übermütig. Wenn Sie die Oberfläche erreichen, beginnt die Mission. Denken Sie dran: HALO steht für „High Altitude Low Opening". Öffnen Sie den Fallschirm so spät wie möglich! Dies ist ein Schleicheinsatz, Ihre Präsenz darf auf keinen Fall vom „Feind" entdeckt werden. In Wirklichkeit gibt es keinen Feind. In diesem Gebiet sollten keine Soldaten sein, wegen der Verseuchung. Aber dies ist keine offizielle UN Mission und die russische Regierung ist nicht involviert! Okay?"

"Verstanden!"

"Okay, wir haben nun 20 Minuten bis zum Sprung. Halten Sie sich bereit. Ich begebe mich zum Cockpit."

"Okay."

Yuki ging ein paar Schritte weg, drehte dann aber nochmal den Kopf. "Snake... Passen Sie auf sich auf. Kontaktieren Sie mich, wenn etwas passiert."

Snake sah ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und fragte sich, warum sie so traurig war. "Thanks. Ich komm schon zurück."

Yukis Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. "Versprochen?"

"Versprochen!"

Dann drehte sich Yuki um und verließ den Raum. Eine Stimmte erönte über die Onboard-Anlage.

"20 Minuten zum Abwurf. Öffnen der Heckklappe. Stand by!"

Die Heckklappe des Flugzeugs öffnete sich langsam und enthüllte den Himmel. Es war ein schöner Morgen, nur wenige Wolken. Eine exzellente Aussicht. Und die Sonne schien ins Flugzeug.

"Sonnenaufgang!", tönte die Stimme.

Snake bereitete sich auf den Sprung vor...


	5. Kapitel 4: HALOSprung und OpBeginn

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Der HALO-Sprung und Beginn der Operation**

Die Motoren heulten auf. Snake saß immer noch in derselben Haltung, seit Yuki den Raum verlassen hatte. Er sann immer noch über ihr Verhalten nach. Warum war sie nur so traurig gewesen? Seine Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen, als die Stimme – lauter als sonst – durch den Lautsprecher einen Befehl brüllte.

"Eine Minute bis zum Sprung. Außendruck normal. Alles in Ordnung. Aufstehen!"

Snake folgte der Anweisung. Langsam stand er auf. Der Wind bließ hart gegen seinen Körper und er hatte seine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Stehen in dieser Position. Durch die Druckmaske konnte er den Himmel sehen. Die Sonne schien hell.

"Noch 30 Sekunden. Gehen Sie zum Heck!"

Snake kämpfte sich zum Heck. Der Wind bließ sogar noch stärker und er fühlte das Ziehen und Reissen. Als er die Kante erreichte, sah er nach unten... und erzitterte. Das war in der Tat eine ganz schöne Höhe! Er hatte keine Angst, aber Adrenalin puslierte durch seine Adern, die Anspannung war fühlbar. Die Stimme durch den Codec spannte Snake zusätzlich an.

"10 Sekunden bis zum Absprung. Weitermachen mit Countdown. 5...4...3...2...1... Spread your wings and fly. God be with you!"

Bei den letzten Worten breitete Snake seine Arme aus und ließ sich einfach fallen. Gerade in dem Moment, als er den Bodenkontakt verlor, drückte er sich nochmals vorwärts. Der Wind erwischte ihn mit voller Kraft und er wedelte mit den Armen, um den Sturz zu kontrollieren. Er hatte keine Chance. Unkontrolliert fiel er nach unten. Snake entschied sich für Taktikänderung. Mit einigen Rollen in der Luft erhielt er die Kontrolle zurück und breitete seine „Flügel" aus. Diesmal funktionierte es. Snake erhielt endlich wieder die Kontrolle und er konnte zum ersten Mal den Dschungel etwa 5 Kilometer unter ihm betrachten. Die Fallgeschwindigkeit war unglaublich. Nur einige Sekunden später öffnete er den Fallschirm. Der Ruck ging durch seinen ganzen Körper. Der stechende Schmerz folgte, aber verblich bald. Das Adrenalin vernebelte Snakes Sicht für eine Sekunde. Er musste einfach schreien. Er fühlte sich großartig – als könnte ihn Nichts aufhalten. In diesem Moment konnte er Menschen verstehen, die adrenalinsüchtig waren. Aber er war ein Profi und so kontrollierte er seine Gefühle schnell und überwachte die Gegend unter ihm. Die Landezone schien frei zu sein, er sah keine Anzeichen von feindlichen Außenposten oder Patrouillen. Aber komplett sicher konnte er sich nicht sein: Alles war grün und es war schwierig, Unterschiede auszumachen. Er schätzte, dass er noch ungefähr 500 Fuß zu schweben hatte. Nur Sekunden später schlug er durchs Geäst der ersten Bäume.

'Der Fallschirm!' Der Gedanke schoss durch Snakes Kopf. Mit seinem Kampfmesser schnitt er die Seile durch und sprang nach unten. Während des Freifalls blickte er nach oben und sah, wie der Fallschirm sich in einem der Bäume verfing.

'Das war knapp... Einen Moment später, und ich wär erhängt!' Snake grinste und seufzte. Dann schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Der Aufschlag war härter als er erwartet hatte und er fürchtete um seine Knochen. Aber er hatte Glück: Obwohl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, fühlte er, dass keiner seiner Knochen gebrochen war.

'Danke, Lady Luck! stehender Begriff im Englischen' Er sah wieder auf. Es war ein ganz schöner Fall gewesen. Ungefähr fünf Meter waren es gewesen. Er griff auf seinen Rücken, suchte nach seinem Rucksack. Es war nicht da! Er drehte sich herum und seufzte erleichtert auf. Ungefähr einen Meter von ihm weg lag es auf dem Boden. Er holte es und zog eine Landkarte heraus. Er studierte sie eingehend und kontaktierte anschließend Yuki und Otacon.

"Hier ist Snake. Hört ihr mich?"

"Laut und deutlich, Snake!"Es war Otacon.

"Ich habs bis zum Boden geschafft. Keine Wachen im Gebiet.", berichtete Snake.

Yukis Stimme erreichte Snake. "Großartig. Also, die erste Hürde wäre genommen. Kontaktieren Sie uns, wenn irgendwas passiert. Nun begeben Sie sich zur Fabrik im Norden. Sie sollte verlassen sein, also das bedeutet keine Wachposten in Ihrem Weg, Snake. Kontaktieren Sie uns, wenn sie die Fabrik erreicht haben. Und – töten Sie keine Soldaten, falls welche im Gebiet sein sollten!"

"Yeah, Snake! Kein Feuerwerk, bitte. Denk dran, das ist ein Schleicheinsatz!" Otacon klang ernsthaft besorgt. Snake versuchte, kühl zu bleiben.

"Ich kenn die Einsatzparameter, Otacon. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Daran bin ich gewöhnt."

Yuki kam erneut herein. "Snake, bitte denken Sie daran, dass Sie nun Teil von Philantropy sind, anerkannt von der UN. Deshalb, verhalten Sie sich verantworungsvoll. Keiner darf von unserer Verwicklung erfahren. Nun, beginnen Sie die Mission. Ihr erstes Einsatzziel ist es, Ocelot zu lokalisieren. Er muss hier irgendwo in der Gegend sein. Aber es wird schwierig werden. Die Gegend ist weitläufig. Die größte Chance sollte die alte Fabrik bieten, dann der alte Außenposten und letztendlich die Forschungseinrichtungen. Kontaktieren Sie uns, wenn Sie Probleme haben. Nun beginnen Sie den Einsatz!"

"Roger. Snake over and out."

Snake beendete das Gespräch und stand auf. Er suchte in seinem Rucksack die Betäubungspistole, eine M9 Beretta mit Schalldämpfer. Ein Kopfschuss würde jede Wache ausschalten. Er nahm zudem sein Kampfmesser in die andere Hand. Er erinnerte sich an Teile seines Trainings bei FOX. Die Basics von CQC waren Pistole uns Messer. Mit einem in jeder Hand konnte er schnell reagieren und zudem zwischen Fern- und Nahkampfwaffen wie Messern und Fäusten wechseln. Snake bereitete sich innerlich vor. Mehr zu sich selbst sagte er: "Beginne mit der Operation!"

Er begab sich in den Dschungel.


	6. Kapitel 5: In den Dschungel

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – In den Dschungel**

Snake konnte nicht weit sehen, Bäume und hohes Gras blockierten die Sicht. Er war sich bewusst, dass die Umgebung sicherlich gegen ihn benutzt werden würde, da eventuelle Feinde Tarnuniformen tragen würden. Snake grummelte und öffnete erneut seinen Rucksack. Er suchte nach einem geeigneten Tarnanzug und zog sich um. Die Grastarnung schien zu passen. Snake bemalte zudem sein Gesicht mit grünen Steifen. Nach seinem kleinen Make-Up verglich er seine Tarnung mit der Umgebung. Der Effekt überraschte ihn ein bißchen: Er war fast unsichtbar geworden – solange er seine Deckung nicht verließ. Aber er plante sowieso nicht, sich nur auf die Tarnung zu verlassen. Er entsicherte seine M9 Betäubungspistole – die einzige Waffe, die er mit sich führte – und bewegte sich langsam vorwärts.

Er lief einen „Grasweg" entlang. Zu seiner Linken und zu seiner Rechten waren Felsen, auf denen Bäume standen. Er versuchte, sich auf jegliche verdächtigen Geräusche und Bewegungen zu konzentrieren. Aber diesen Plan gab er schnell auf. Zu viele Tiere liefen herum und die schwache Brise bewegte die Blätter. Er fluchte. Sein Soliton Radar – ein von Mei entwickeltes Gadget – funktionierte im Wald nicht. Zu viele Störeffekte in dieser Gegend.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er ein weitläufigeres Gebiet. Der Boden schien nicht zu solide zu sein und nach einem zweiten Blick sah Snake Krokodile, die in schlammigem Wasser lagen.

'Ein Sumpf... verdammt!' Snake hasste den Gedanken, dass er einen Sumpf voller Krokodile zu überqueren hatte. Vielleicth gab es einen anderen Weg. Snake sah sich seinen Umgebung genauer an und erblickte die Lösung: Zur Linken war ein kleiner grasbedeckter Weg, der festen Boden zu haben schien. Das einzige Problem war, dass er von einem dort liegenden Krokodil blockiert wurde. Obwohl es nicht hungrif aussah, entschied sich Snake dafür, es aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Er richtete seine M9 auf das Tier. Er zielte sorgfältig und betätigte den Abzug. Er hörte ein ‚Plop'-Geräusch, als der Betäubungspfeil davon flog. Snake sah den Aufprall des Pfeils. Er traf das Krokodil genau zwischen die Augen. Das Tier viel schnell in tiefen Schlaf. Snake bewegte sich langsam vorwärts, immer noch seine Pistole auf die anderen Krokodile gerichtet, die im Wasser oder auf der kleinen Insel in der Mitte des Sumpfes dösten. Snake erreichte den Kopf des betäubten Krokodils. Als er ihn überquert hatte, startete er einen Sprint und einige Sekunden später hatte er sicher die andere Seite des Sumpfes erreicht.

Ein weiteres Tal, zwischen Felsmauern eingezängt, markierte einen Durchgang. Snake durchquerte es ohne Schwierigkeiten. Nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch erreichte er eine tiefe Schlucht. Da er bis jetzt auf keine Wachen getroffen war, war Snake etwas zun unvorsichtig und sah den Posten dementsprechend etwas zu spät: Beinahe wäre er in den Wachposten gerannt, der nun nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand. Beide – sowohl der Russe als auch Snake starrten einander für ein oder zwei Sekunden an. Dann erhob der Posten sein Gewehr. Snake reagierte so schnell wie immer. Bevor die Wache seine AK-74u abfeuern konnte, rollte Snake nach Vorn und schlug den Mann zu Boden. Einige Schüsse schlugen ins Nichts. Snake kam zuerst wieder hoch und richtete seine Pistole auf den Kopf des Russen. 'Ein Wort, und du bist dran!', wisperte Snake. Der Mann antwortete nicht. Snake sah, dass er bewusstlos war. Er beobachtete seine Umgebung. Offentsichtlich war der Schuss von niemandem gehört worden, der Weg über die Schlucht, der nur aus einer schmalen Hängebrücke bestand, war frei. Snake durchsuchte die Wache und fand ein paar Bandagen und... ein paar Kugeln für die AK. Er nahm sie. Dann untersuchte er die AK. Sie war durch ein DNS-Sicherheitssystem an den Benutzer gebunden. Snake wusste zwar nicht, wie dieses System genau funktionierte, aber er wusste, dass diese Waffe nur von der Person abgefeuert werden konnte, die die selbe DNS hatte, wie die auf der Waffe eingeschriebene. Snake fluchte. Wieder kein Glück. Er versteckte den Wachposten im Gras unter einem Baum, der direkt an der Schlucht neben der Brücke stand. Dann nahm Snake sein Fernglas heraus, kniete sich hin und kontrollierte die andere Seite. Kein einziger Feind war in Sicht. Er kontaktierte Yuki.

"Hier ist Snake. Yuki, ich bin auf eine Wache gestoßen. Ich musste ihn für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen. Seine Ausrüstung ist russische Fabrikation. Aber..." Snake kontrollierte seine Worte, indem er sich die Uniform des Mannes ansah. "...Aber er ist kein Mitglied der Russischen Armee. Meiner Meinung nach sieht er eher wie ein Söldner aus."

Es dauerte ein bißchen, dann antwortete Otacon.

"Hey Snake. Yuki checkt grade die Datenbank. Wir wissen es noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hast du aber Recht. Es könnte ein Söldner sein. Wir kontaktieren dich, wenn wir was für dich ausgegraben haben, okay?"

Snake nickte. Dann realisierte er, dass Otacon das nicht sehen konnte und entschied sich dafür, richtig zu antworten. "Yep. Ich hör von dir ASAP ASAP „as soon as possible" in der Kurzsprache der amerikanischen Armee."

Snake beendete das Gespräch und stand auf. Er kontrollierte die Wache. Der Typ war immer noch in tiefsten Träumen versunken. Snake überquerte die Brücke. Nach einigen Ecken kam die verlassene Fabrik in Sicht.


	7. Kapitel 6: Die alte Fabrik

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Die alte Fabrik**

Snake duckte sich ins Gras und zog sein Fernglas hervor. Er suchte die Gegend nach Feinden ab. Es gab keine. Er wunderte sich, warum. Dann nahm er das alte Gebäude in Augenschein. Die Mauern waren von Gras und Unkraut überwachsen, die Fenster zerbrochen. Stufen, die zu einer kleinen Plattform führten, waren zerstört und ihre Trümmer lagen auf dem Boden. So weit er es erkennen konnte, war der hölzerne Boden verrottet. Schließlich, als er die ganze Gegend abgesichert hatte, steckte er das Fernglas beiseite und entschied sich dafür, hinein zu gehen. Er zog seine M9 und begab sich auf den Weg zum Eingang. Die Bäume und das Gras als Deckung nutzend, begab er sich in Richtung Norden, immer die Umgebung überwachend. Nachdem er den zum Eingang naheliegendsten Baum erreicht hatte, nahm er den Platz nochmals vorsichtig unter die Lupe, denn nun konnte er sehen, was im Inneren des Fabrikgebäudes vor sich ging.

Es ging nichts vor sich. Er sprintete zum Eingang und kauerte sich an die Mauer. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf und spähte in das Gebäude. Dort befanden sich einige verrottete Holzkisten, nahe den zerbrochenen Stufen zu Snakes Linken. Dahinter war ein offener Platz, gefolgt von einem weiteren Gebäude. Durch den Eingang, der kein Tor besaß, war es möglich, das Gebäude zu betreten. Er kroch zu den Kisten, sah sich vorsichtig um und überquerte den offenen Platz schnell mit einer Rolle – gerade in den Eingang. Noch in der Bewegung fühlte er einen kleinen Stich. Als er aufstand, sah er einen Betäubungspfeil in seinem Arm. Er riss ihn so schnell wie möglich heraus, doch es war bereits zu spät: Seine Sicht wurde verzerrt! Er sah sich um. Auf dem Boden zu seiner Rechten war – unklar – ein Schatten zu sehen. Langsam glitt sein Blick nach oben: Er konnte den Boden erkennen, dann eine geschlossene Tür, die ins Gebäude führte und dann – endlich – eine auf der Dachkante stehende Person, die eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Snake konnte keine klare Sicht bekommen. Er fühlte sich taub, müde und viel zu Boden. Alles um ihn wurde schwarz...

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren. Der Schmerz traf ihn mit voller Kraft und er konnte nur langsam aufstehen, immernoch mit geschlossenen Augen. Er öffnete sie. Snake fand sich auf einem eisernen Bettgestell in einem Raum sitzend wieder. Dem Dreck und dem Unkraut nach zu urteilen, dass den ganzen Boden und die Wände bedeckte, war er in dem letzten Raum des alten Fabrikgebäudes. Die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raums war immernoch geschlossen. Snake sah sich um. Die Fensterscheiben waren zerbrochen und Sonnenlicht kam herein, wärmte das Bett direkt unter dem Fenster. An der Wand auf der rechten Seite der Tür, die geschlossen gewesen war, als Snake dieses Area betreten hatte, stand ein Spind. Ein Tisch auf der linken Raumseite war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Aber ein weißes Stück Papier lag obenauf. Snake stand auf und ging hinüber zum Tisch und las die Nachricht, die darauf geschrieben war.

"Snake. Du bist also endlich aufgewacht. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du auf der Bühne erscheinen würdest. Deine Nase ist also immer noch gut. Im Spind nahe der Tür wirst du einen Colt S.A.A. finden, ein kleines Geschenk für meinen neuen Gast! Und du wirst ihn brauchen, das verspreche ich dir. Also, ich sehe dich später... wenn du es schaffst!

-Ein Freund"

Snake grummelte. "Ocelot, du kleiner Bastard!" Er knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es weg. Dann untersuchte er seine Ausrüstung. Nichts fehlte. Er untersuchte sie nach irgendwelchen ungewollten „Geschenken", sich an die kleine Bombe erinnernd, die Ocelot ihm auf Shadow Moses Island untergejubelt hatte, nachdem er ihn gefoltert hatte. Nichts dergleichen. Er seufzte und rief Yuki an.

"Yuki, ich..."

Snake wurde durch eine völlig hysterische Yuki unterbrochen...

"Snake, Gott sei Dank, du lebst! Wir waren voller Sorge..."

"Ich..."

"Oh, ich bin ja so erleichtert. Otacon auch."

"Ich..."

"Was ist nur passiert, Snake? Klär uns endlich auf!"

"Ich..."

"Bitte... Ich hatte solche Angst. Du... hättest tot sein können!"

"Ich..."

"Oh Snake!"

"YUKI!"

"Oh, was denn?"

Snake grummelte weiter. 'Diese Klatschbase. Zuerst Naomi für Kenner des ersten Spiels: Dr. Naomi Hunter spielte in Teil 1 eine ähnliche Rolle und nun das hier... ' Er began zu sprechen, und dieses mal wurde er nicht unterbrochen.

"Ich wurde gerade durch einen Unbekannten attackiert. Er benutzte Betäubungsgeschosse, um mich kalt zu stellen."

Snake hörte ein Klicken und dann Otacons Stimme.

"Hey, Snake. Tut gut, deine Stimme zu hören. Also, bist du verletzt?"

"Nein, ich bin..."

Otacon unterbrach ihn und wartete gar nicht erst auf Snakes Antwort.

"So, hast du eine Idee, wer der Angreifer sein könnte?"

Yuki kam herein. "Ja, wer war es?"

Snake wartete mit der Antwort ein bißchen, dann entschied er sich dafür, ihnen von der Notiz zu erzählen.

"Ich glaube, es war Ocelot. Er hinterließ mir eine kleine Notiz und ließ mich in der Fabrik alleine zurück."

Eine kleine Pause folgte, dann antwortete Otacon.

"Aber, Snake. Bist du sicher? Weiß er wirklich schon, dass wir ihn verfolgen? Das ist schlecht, weißt du. Bist du wirklich sicher?"

"Ja, natürlich bin ich sicher! Er hinterließ mir einen S.A.A.!"

Yuki fluchte. "Verdammt! Dann muss es Ocelot sein. Niemand sonst würde so einen veralteten Single Action Army verwenden – außer Ocelot. Oder?"

Snake und Otacon antworteten einheitlich. "Yeah..."

Snake dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann wusste er, was zu tun war.

"Hey, hört beide mal zu. Wir wissen im Grunde gar nichts. Aber Ocelot weiß wahrscheinlich, dass ich hier bin. Aber er hat mich noch nicht getötet. Vielleicht will er zuerst ein bißchen spielen. Deshalb tu ich ihm den Gefallen. Wenn ich weitere Infos bekomme, ruf ich euch an, versprochen. Aber im Moment können wir nicht viel anderes tun, als den Plan einfach weiter zu verfolgen. Okay?"

Snake beendete das Gespräch, bevor seine Freunde auch nur die Chance für eine Antwort bekamen. Er hasste es, unterbrochen zu werden. Das erinnerte ihn so sehr an Mei und Naomi während der Shadow Moses Operation. Snake ging zum Spind und öffnete ihn. Der Schreiber hatte nicht gelogen: Im Schrank befand sich eine geladene und polierte S.A.A.. Sie sah für Snake wie neu aus. Er fand zudem ein paar Kugeln. Dann verließ er den Raum.

'Super. Jetzt kann ich es wirklich langsam mit denen aufnehmen!' Er steckte den Colt weg. Seine M9 ausrüstend, ging er nach Norden. Ein eisernes Tor hinter der Fabrik markierte das Ende des Gebiets. Snake kletterte darüber. Im Hinunterspringen dachte er: 'Ocelot, let's play!'

* * *

So langsam nimmt es ja Züge an... R&R! 


	8. Kapitel 7: Gefangen!

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Gefangen!**

Snake ließ die Fabrik hinter sich. Nach einem kurzen Weg öffnete sich der Weg und ein großer Sumpf kam in Sicht. Snake hatte keine andere Möglichkeit als in zu durchqueren, es gab keinen Weg herum. Die Krokodile meidend, schwamm er durch den Sumpf. Auf der anderen Seite begann ein kleiner Wald, den er durch einen engen Pfad betrat. Den ganzen Weg über fragte er sich, was Ocelot nur an einem solchen Ort suchte. Von der Patrouille und Ocelot abgesehen, hatte Snake keine Menschenseele gesehen, seit er nach Russland gekommen war. 'Was zur Hölle macht Ocelot nur hier!' Das war Snakes einziger Gedanke. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Zaun direkt vor ihm nicht bemerkte. Erst in der allerletzten Sekunde bevor er in ihn hineinlief, kam er in die Realität zurück. Er sprang zurück, jeglichen Kontakt vermeidend. Der Zaun wirkte verdächtig...

Snake besah ihn sich eingehend und entschied sich dann dafür, lieber auf der sicheren Seite zu bleiben. Er richtete seine M9 Betäubungspistole auf einen in der Nähe sitzenden Vogel. Er zog den Abzug durch. Der Vogel versuchte noch, wegzufliegen, doch das Nervengift bewirkte, dass er zu Boden zurück viel. Das Tier bewegte sich nicht mehr. Snake nahm es und warf es gegen den Zaun. Einige Funken und der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch bestätigten Snakes Gedanken. Der Zaun war elektrisch geladen. Wieder wunderte er sich ein bißchen: Die Fabrik war verlassen gewesen, aber der Zaun war immer noch geladen? Warum? Snake fluchte. Dies war eine massive Barriere und er hatte keine Chance, sie zu überwinden. Er ging hinter einem Baum in Deckung und kontaktierte Otacon.

"Otacon, hörst du mich? Hier Snake..."

"Laut und deutlich, Snake. Worum geht's?"

Otacon wirkte etwas amüsiert.

"Was ist so lustig, Otacon?" Snake fühlte nicht die plötzliche Eingebung, zu lachen.

"Ah, Snake. Ich nehme mal an, du stehst direkt vor einem elektrischen Zaun in dem Wäldchen nach dem großen Sumpf. Stimmts oder hab ich Recht?"

Es folgte eine lange Pause. Snake war sprachlos. Endlich war er wieder in der Lage, zu sprechen...

"Woher weißt du das?"

Otacon lachte. "Nun, sieh mal, dein Vater hatte das selbe Problem und er rief ebenfalls bei seinen Helfern an. Ich habe die meisten der Missionsaufzeichnungen direkt vor mir auf dem Schirm, darunter fast alle Gesprächsdaten. Ich kenne die Lösung also..."

Er lachte. "Willst du sie hören?"

"Otacon! Hör endlich auf... und? Wie komme ich nun über den gottverdammten Zaun?"

Otacon erklärte es Snake, der daraufhin wieder fluchte. Er beendete das Gespräch. 'Verdammt. Das wär eigentlich zu einfach gewesen und ich bin nicht drauf gekommen!', dachte sich Snake.

Er untersuchte den Zaun aufs Neue nach einem Weg hindurch, diesmal eingehender. Bald hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Da, unter dem östlichen Ende des Zauns war ein kleines Loch und dort konnte man Tierspuren erkennen. Snake legte sich flach hin und kroch unter dem Zaun hindurch.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, stand er auf und zog sein Fernglas hervor und untersuchte die Umgebung. Es gab viele Bäume und hohes Gras, in der Ferne konnte er einen weiteren Zaun erkennen. Gerade als er das Fernglas wegpacken wollte, fing etwas seinen Blick ein: Zwischen den Bäumen nahe dem Zaun sah er eine Bewegung. Er sah erneut durch sein Fernglas und sah zwei Wachen, die nahe einem geschlossenen Tor standen. Es sah so aus, als ob das Tor nur durch eine ID-Karte geöffnet werden konnte. Snake steckte das Fernglas beiseite und suchte im hohen Gras Deckung. Er suchte nach einem Plan. Es gab nur eine Lösung für das Problem: Er musste in die Nähe der Wachen kommen, die zwischen diesen beiden Bäumen patroullierten, dann musste er eine von beiden greifen und der anderen eine Kugel in den Kopf geben. Langsam schliech er sich an die Bäume heran. Während er sich an einen der Bäume lehnte, drehte er den Kopf und sah sich die Wachposten erneut an. Sie nahmen immer wieder die selbe Route: Sie patroullierten vor dem Tor hin und her. Snake verließ seine Position und schlich sich zum Baum, der am nächsten an der ersten Wache stand.

Er versicherte sich, dass die Wachen nicht auf der Hut waren. Snake zog seinen S.A.A., dal er die Feuerkraft brauchen würde. 'Ich wünschte, ich hätte das Talent, das Ocelot hat!' Er drehte sich, verließ seine Position und schlich sich an den Wachmann heran. Er hielt sein Messer bereit, ergriff die erste Wache, würgte den Mann etwas und bedrohte ihn mit dem Messer. Der Mann bewegte sich nicht, aber als Snake ihn würgte, keuchte er kurz. Der andere Soldat sprang herum und hob sein Sturmgewehr. Snake hob ebenfalls seinen Arm und sie beide feuerten zur gleichen Zeit. Knapp sechs Kugeln trafen den Mann in Snakes Arm und sein Blut spritzte auf Snakes Körper. Snakes Kugel traf den anderen Posten am Hals und Blut spritzte auf den Boden. Der zweite Schuss traf die Wache im Bauch und warf ihn zu Boden. Snake ließ die erste Wache fahren, duckte sich und überblickte schnell die Gegend. Er hoffte, dass die Schüsse nicht von anderen Wachposten gehört worden waren.

Er konnte keineeine anderen Geräusche, von den Schreien der Tiere abgesehen, hören. Snake steckte die Waffe weg. Er drehte die Wachen herum und ergriff ihre Beine, zerrte sie in hohes Gras. Dort untersuchte er sie. Es gab keine Schlüsselkarte.

"Verdammt!" schrie Snake. Gerade, als er wieder verstummt war, hörte ein Klicken hinter ihm. Eine rauhe Männerstimme ertönte:

"Keine Bewegung! Hände über den Kopf! Sofort!"

Snake erstarrte. Die Person hinter ihm befahl ihm, sich herum zu drehen. Snake sah das offene Tor, die beiden Wachposten, die am Boden in ihrem Blutschwammen. Und er sah fünf Feinde, die ihre Aks genau auf seine Brust gerichtet hatten.

"Keine schnellen Bewegungen machen! Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Nun, übergeben Sie uns die Waffen!"

Snake wehrte sich nicht. Es wäre dumm gewesen, fünf Gegnern mit Gewehren zu trotzen. Er warf seine M9 und den Colt weg. Das Messer befand sich am Gürtel an seinem Rücken. Er versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit vom Gürtel abzulenken. Es klappte nicht. Der Mann befahl ihm, auch das Messer wegzuwerfen. Snake tat, wie ihm geheißen. Alle Waffen wurden von den Wachposten eingesammelt.

"Mitkommen. Bei einem Fluchtversuch erschießen wir Sie."

Snake verweigerte die Kooperation nicht. Er folgte den Wachen durch das Tor.


	9. Kapitel 8: Das Massaker

Also, ich sag es gleich: Dieses Kapitel enthält **extrem rüde Gewaltdarstellungen**. Leute, die **schwache Nerven** haben oder noch **nicht 16** sind, sollten dieses **Kapitel überspringen**. Snake kommt auf jeden Fall frei, soviel sei gesagt, damit diejenigen, die es überspringen müssen, auch auf dem Laufenden bleiben. 

**Ich will meine Gründe darlegen, warum ich Gewalt so krass darstelle. Der japanische Regisseur Takeshi Kitano erwiderte auf den Vorwurf, seine Filme würden Jugendliche verrohen, dass er glaube, dass Jugendliche durch die Verherrlichung der Gewalt verroht werden würden (Matrix, Kill Bill, etc.). Er würde Gewalt nur als Gewalt und Grausamkeit nur als Grausamkeit beschreiben. Dies würde abschrecken und verhindern, dass Menschen Gefallen an Gewalt finden. Ich stimme ihm hier zu. Wer dies nicht so sieht, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen...**

**Allen anderen: Ich wünsche euch weder Spaß noch Unterhaltung, da das geschmacklos wäre. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich die Schrecken des „Krieges" (oder des Mordens) deutlich machen konnte. Und, dass ihr gut auf den Boss eingestimmt werdet.**

Übrigens ist diese Szene an eine Szene aus MGS1 angelehnt, in der Gray Fox ca. 12 Soldaten auf brutalste Weise niedermacht...

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Das Massaker**

Die Soldaten führten Snake, der nun Handschellen trug, durch ein Tor. Nach einem kurzen Marsch verließen sie den Wald. Die Gegend öffnete sich und sie liefen auf einen Platz ohne Bäume. Ein russischer Helikopter stand dort und Snake konnte sehen, dass es sich um einen HIND-D handelte. Der HIND stand bei einem kleinen Gebäude. Der Anführer der Wachen, der mit der rauhen Stimme, richtete seine AK auf Snakes Kopf und begann zu sprechen. Sein russischer Akzent konnte deutlich herausgehört werden und Snake wusste, dass der man mit Englisch seine Probleme hatte...

"Du zuerst. Langsam. Zum Gebäude. Sofort!"

Snake nickte und ging zum Gebäude. Er sah einen Schützengraben, der um das ganze Gebäude geführt war. Eine kleine, schmale Holzbrücke überquerte ihn. Snake ging über die Brücke und besah sich das Gebäude: Es sah wie ein Außenposten aus. Aber anders als die Fabrik war das Gebäude in einer guten Verfassung. Wieder wunderte er sich, warum die Russen einen bemannten Außenposten in verseuchtem Gebiet hatten. Einer der Soldaten überholte ihn und öffnete eine Tür. Snake ging hindurch und befand sich in einem kleinen Raum. Es befanden sich ein paar Spinde und ein Tisch mit einem Computer in diesem Raum. Ein Mann saß dahinter und arbeitete. Er sah nicht auf, aber grüßte die Soldaten auf Russisch. Snake dankte den Göttern, dass er Russisch gelernt hatte.

"Oh. Ihr seid zurück. Habt ihr ihn?"

Der Mann mit der rauhen Stimme antwortete ihm, ebenfalls auf Russisch.

"Es ist alles prima gelaufen. Genau wie der Boss vorausgesagt hatte. Er war vor dem Tor. Der Plan war perfekt!"

"Gut! Dann bringt ihn in die Zelle."

Der Anführer winkte zwei der Soldaten her.

"Ihr zwei, bringt ihn in die Zelle!"

Die zwei Soldaten nickten und stießen Snake in den nächsten Raum, der deutlich größer war und zehn Betten enthielt, wahrscheinlich für die Soldaten. Am anderen Ende des Raums befand sich eine kleine Tür. Einer der Soldaten öffnete sie, der andere stieß Snake hinein. Snake fiel auf den Boden. Dann fühlte er einen Gewehrlauf im Genick. Eine Stimme sprach ihn an.

"Keine hektischen Bewegungen. Ich werde die Handschellen entfernen. Versuch irgendwas Dummes, und du bist tot, Idiot!"

Nachdem die Handschellen entfernt worden waren, verließen die Soldaten den Raum und schlossen die Tür. Snake hörte ein Klicken, als die Tür abgeriegelt wurde. Ein Schlüssel wurde gedreht. Snake stand auf und besah sich seine Zelle: Es war ein kleiner Raum, ungefähr vier Meter jede Seite. Nur ein Fenster, zu weit weg, um es zu erreichen. Eine gute Zelle, ein sicheres Gefängnis! Es gab keinen Fluchtweg. Snake fluchte, setzte sich und kontaktierte Otacon...

"Hier ist Snake. Otacon, hörst du mich?"

Man hörte nur Kratzen, der Codec wurde blockiert. Snake versuchte eine andere Frequenz. Es hatte keinen Zweck, es gab zuviele Störeffekte in diesem Gebiet. "Verdammt!" fluchte er. Er dachte über seine jetztige Situation nach. Es stand schlecht, sehr schlecht. Er war auf feindlichem Boden gefangen, Ocelot würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bald erscheinen und er hatte keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. 'Ganz toll! Wunderbar! Ich bring Otacon um, wenn ich nach Haus komm. Das war echt die dümmste Idee, die er je hatte! Eine Stealth-Mission in Russland! Dieser gottverdammte Klugscheißer...' Snake lehnte sich zurück. Es stand ein kleines Bett im Raum (auch wenn es nicht besonders bequem aussah). Er war müde und durch das Fenster konnte Snake sehen, dass es bereits Abend war. Er entschied sich dafür, ein Nickerchen zu machen. Als er aufs Bett fiel, war er schon eingeschlafen.

Er träumte. Von Shadow Moses. Von Ocelot. Von seinem Kampf mit Metal Gear Rex. Dann hörte der Kampf auf. Er sah seinen Vater, vor ihm stehend und er sagte etwas. Irgendetwas wie „Wach auf, Snake, wach auf!". Snake erhob seinen Arm und feuerte seine Pistole. Sein Vater fiel zu Boden, tot. Snake wachte auf, völlig verschwitzt und erschöpft.

Für einen Moment musste er nachdenken, um zu begreifen, wo er sich befand. Dann erinnerte er sich. Er sah sich im Raum um... und erstarrte. Die Tür war offen und eine der Wachen stand da und hatte seine Waffe auf Snake gerichtet. Snake rollte sich weg, weg aus der Richtung des Gewehrlaufs. Die Wache bewegte sich nicht. Sie wirkte beinahe...tot. Snake stand auf und ging zu der Wache hin. Er tippte ihm auf die Stirn. Die Wache kippte um wie ein Sandsack, drehte sich dabei. Snake sah seinen Rücken und fühlte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben: Der Rücken war zerfetzt und zerrissen, die Eingeweide waren zu sehen, Knochen gebrochen und Blut troff auf den Boden. Snake sah auf, in die Barracke hinein. Blut war auf den Wänden, leblose Körper waren überall auf dem Boden. Alle waren auf grausame Art und Weise abgeschlachtet worden. Einige lagen noch auf ihren Betten, andere lehnten an den Wänden, die Kehlen aufgeschlitzt. Der Boden war ein einziger Blutsee. Bilder von Shadow Moses und Gray Fox in Ninjaanzug schossen durch Snakes Kopf. Langsam ging er zwischen all den zerfetzten Körpern hindurch. Keiner war mehr am Leben. Snake verließ den Raum und betrat den Raum mit dem Rechner. Der Mann von vorhin saß auf seinem Stuhl. Kopflos. Sein Haupt wurde durch ein großes Messer an der Decke gehalten. Snake ging zu den Spinden und durchsuchte sie. In einem fand er seine Ausrüstung, in einem anderen einige Kugeln und eine USP Standardpistole von Heckler Anm. d. Autors – ohne Schalldämpfer.

Dann verließ er, äußerst vorsichtig, das Gebäude. Er sah sich um und suchte nach Anzeichen einer Bedrohung. Es gab keine. Er sprintete zum Schützengraben und warf sich hinein. Kriechend umrundete er in ihm das Gebäude. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, verließ er den Graben. Er sah ein anderes Gebäude, eine kleine Hütte, im Osten. Direkt vor ihm war ein schmaler Pfad. Snake entschied sich dafür, zuerst die Kabine zu durchsuchen. Langsam ging er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und machte seine USP einsatzbereit. Er trat die Tür auf. Kein lebendes Wesen war in der Hütte. Snake suchte einige Regale ab und fand ein Nachtsichtgerät und einige Batterien. 'Super. Genau das, was ich gebraucht hab.' Er schaltete das Gerät ein und setzte es auf. Dann verließ er das Gebäude. Sein Blick fiel auf den Platz mit dem HIND. Einige Leichen lagen dort. Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit war um sie herum verspritzt...

Snake wandte sich ab und verließ die Gegend durch den engen Pfad...

* * *

Jaja, die Frage „Wann kommt endlich Ocelot?" Vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel... G

Ich habe übrigens dieses Kapitel so voll Gewalt gesteckt, damit ihr euch den Boss ausmalen könnt... Er wird die Hölle!


	10. Kapitel 9: Das Duell mit Ocelot

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Das Duell mit Ocelot**

Nach einigen Schritten stoppte Snake, mitten in der Bewegung. Soweit er sehen konnte, öffnete sich die Gegend wieder und es befand sich ein dunkler Abgrund, in der Mitte des Gebiets, es durchkreuzend. Snake sah, dass der Spalt zu groß war, um hinüber springen zu können. Hinter dem Abgrund sah er einen großen Baum. Vielleicht fand sich ja ein Weg, den Baum in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu nutzen? Snake wischte diesen Gedanken bei Seite, da er kein Seil hatte. Er lief weiter, nachdem er das Nachtsichtgerät wieder angeschaltet und seine neue USP bereitgemacht hatte. Er betrat die offene Ebene und sah einige Felsen nahe dem Abgrund.

'Eine perfekte Deckung', dachte er bei sich. Eine scharfe, sarkastische Stimme brachte Snake wieder auf den harten Boden der Realität zurück. Er sah auf und in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. An den Baum gelehnt stand eine Person. In der Dunkeltheit der Nacht und mit den Wolken, die den Himmel bedeckten und Lichteinfall verhinderten, war es schwierig für Snake, irgendwelche Details zu erkennen. Aber die Stimme erkannte er sofort.

"Nun, wen haben wir denn da... Wenn das nicht der legendäre Solid Snake ist..."

"Ocelot!"

Ein kleines Loch öffnete sich in der Wolkendecke und erleuchtete den Platz mit Mondlicht. Nun war Snake in der Lage, Ocelot im Detail zu sehen. Und er war sehr überrascht über Ocelots Kleidung: Er trug immer noch seine Sporen und einen Gürtel mit zwei Colts, aber sein brauner Mantel und die Tarnkleidung war verschwunden. Sie waren durch eine GRU-Uniform ersetzt worden und er trug ein rotes Barret. Snake versuchte, nicht laut los zu prusten, hatte aber keinen Erfolg.

"Oh mein Gott, Ocelot! Dein Sinn für Modestil ist... ziemlich lustig!"

Snake konnte Ocelot dreckig lachen hören.

"Das hier, Snake, ist keinesfalls so lächerlich, wie du denken magst. Dies ist genau DER Platz, andem dein Vater und ich unser erstes richtiges Duell hatten. Und, als ein Souvenir, trage ich diese alte Uniform! Verstehst du, dies ist eine Reise in die Vergangenheit! Keine Ahnung, was du sagen sollst? Keine Sorge! Es ist bald vorbei! ZIEH!"

Mit dem letzten gesagten Wort zog er einen seiner Colts, schneller, als Snake sehen konnte. Snake rollte vorwärts und hinter einen der Felsen, um einem Regen aus sechs Kugeln auszuweichen. Er war wirklich überrascht von den Neuigkeiten, die Ocelot ihm gerade gegeben hatte. Hatte Ocelot seinen Vater wirklich an diesem Ort bekämpft oder war es nur ein Trick, um ihn zu verwirren? Während er seinen eigenen S.A.A. zog, kontaktierte er Otacon und fragte nach Informationen.

"Otacon, ich hab nicht viel Zeit, deshalb überspring diesen „Hallo-Snake"-Mist! Ich hab Ocelot gefunden. Oder genauer gesagt: Er hat mich gefunden! Er sagte etwas von meinem Vater... er, ich meine Ocelot, sagte etwas davon, dass er meinen Vater genau hier bekämpft hat. Stimmt das?"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, dann antwortete Otacon: "Jep, er hat dir die Wahrheit erzählt. Snake, sei wachsam! Das letzte Mal, als dein Vater ihn bekämpft hat, standen Truppen hinter seinem Rücken und Ocelot hat Felsen benutzt, um Querschläger gezielt zu lenken! Feuer und dann geh in Deckung. Achte auf deinen Rücken! Viel Glück!"

Snake beendete das Gespräch ohne Verabschiedung. Er kontrollierte seinen Colt. Er war geladen. Er sprang auf und feuerte eine Kugel in die Richtung, wo Ocelot gestanden hatte. Er verfehlte. Ocelot hatte seine Position schon geändert. Er hörte ihn lachen.

"Ahaha, ey Snake! Hast du daneben geschossen?"

Snake fluchte. Aber die Stimme hatte ihm verraten, wo Ocelot sich versteckt hatte: Zu seiner Rechten, hinter einem Felsen. Snake lehnte sich an seinen Felsen und lud den S.A.A. wieder. Dann zielte er auf den Felsen. Er saw Ocelots Kopf und feuerte. Das rote Barret flog davon und er hörte Ocelot fluchen.

"Verdammt seist du, Snake! Das war ein wertvolles Erinnerungsstück..."

Snake sagte nichts. Er würde nicht den selben Fehler machen, wie Ocelot es einige Sekunden zuvor getan hatte. Er hörte eine Bewegung und sprang auf, feuerte zwei Kugeln in die Richung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Er hörte einen unterdrückten Schrei.

'Hab ich dich!', dachte er. Er rollte zu einem anderen Felsen auf der rechten Seite und suchte Deckung. Keinen Moment zu früh! Einige Kugeln trafen nur leere Luft und verfehlten Snake nur um Zentimeter.

"Snake! Das erinnert mich an alte Zeiten! Oh, so nachzuladen, das ist eine Revolution! Wusstest du eigentlich, dass es dein Vater war, der mir den Tipp gab, eine Single-Action-Army zu verwenden anstatt meiner geliebten Makarov russ. Pistole während des Kalten Krieges; Anm. d. Autors? Es war dein eigener Vater, der mir das Werkzeug hab, seinen Sohn zu töten!"

Snake fluchte innerlich. Er stand auf und feuerte eine weitere Kugel in die Dunkelheit. Durch sein Nachtsichtgerät konnte er Ocelot nicht sehen und die Kugel traf nur den Baum ihm Hintergrund. Snake suchte die Gegend mit den Augen ab, aber er fand keine Spur von ihm. Gerade, als er wieder in Deckung gehen wollte, rollte Ocelot aus seinem Versteck hinter dem großen Baum hervor und hinter die Sicherheit eines Felsens. Immernoch rollend, feuerte er zwei Kugeln ab. Snake, der schnell reagierte, sprang nach Rechts und feuerte seinen eigenen Colt. Im Fallen fühlte er einen enormen Schmerz in seinem linken Bein und er wusste, dass ihn eine Kugel getroffen hatte. Er dankte Gott für seine schnelle Reaktion. Wenn er sich nicht wegbewegt hätte, wäre er im Bauch getroffen worden. Es war ein harter Aufprall auf dem Boden und Snake schrie vor Schmerz. Er hörte Ocelot lachen, aber es war kein lautes Lachen und Snake konnte den Schmerz in Ocelots Stimme hören. Er musste ihn also auch getroffen haben. Er sah auf und sah Ocelot mitten auf der Ebene liegen. Das Mondlicht erleuchtete die ganze Gegend. Snake hob seine Waffe und bedrohte Ocelot.

"So, Ocelot, ich hab dich genau in meiner Sicht! Kooperiest du, lass ich dich vielleicht am Leben! Ich habe ein paar Fragen, die ich dich einfach fragen muss! Zu erst: Warum bist du hier?"

Snake konnte Ocelot hören, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Er sah Blut in Ocelots Magengegend. Er hatte kein Mitleid – genau wie Ocelot auch keine Gnade mit ihm hatte, auf Shadow Moses.

"Ich denke, ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Anworte mir: Warum bist du hier? Antworte!"

Ocelot brauchte eine Sekunde, dann antwortete er durch die gepressten Zähne. Er musste wohl enorme Qualen leiden.

"Das geht dich nichts an, Snake! Aber wenn du es wirklich hören willst, erzähl ich es dir. Du wirst eh nicht davon profitieren können, weil du hier in Russland deinen Tod finden wirst. Wir haben genug Fallen für dich vorbereitet, deshalb musst du dir wohl keine Sorgen darüber machen. Du..."

"Halts Maul, Ocelot! Spar dir den Müll und komm zum Punkt!"

"Okay, okay... Wie du willst. Nun, dein bester Freund, wie war doch gleich sein Name? Irgendwas mit Otaku?"

"Ocelot, ich sag es nur noch einmal: Komm. Zum. Punkt.!"

"Wie auch immer, er hat dir sicherlich von dem ersten Metal Gear erzählt – natürlich nicht der echte, es war eher ein Prototyp – der hier gebaut wurde: Dem Shagohod! Er wurde von russischen Wissenschaftlern entwicktelt und die Pläne für Metal Gear REX ebenso. Dies geschah in der Granin Forschungsanlage, die direkt vor uns liegt. Der Leiter dieser Forschungsanlage, Granin, wurde während des Vorfalls getötet... durch einen inkompetenten Colonel namens Volgin. Nachdem die Gegend atomisiert wurde, zeigte die Regierung kein Interesse mehr an dieser Anlage. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Granin uns einige großartige Planungen hinterlassen hat, die nur auf mich gewartet haben! So, überrascht? Ach komm schon, Snake! Sag bloß nicht, dass du keinen blassen Schimmer hattest!"

Snake war in der Tat überrascht, aber er versuchte, es vor Ocelot zu verbergen. Er knurrte und dann fragte er ihn weiter aus und versuchte dabei, möglichst bedrohlich zu klingen:

"Okay. Hier kommt Nummer Zwei: Warum hast du mich am Leben gelassen, als du mich in der alten Fabrik betäubt hattest UND gabst mir zudem noch den Single-Action-Army?"

Dieses Mal gab es eine längere Pause. Dann begann Ocelot zu sprechen. Er klang wirklich überrascht. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, es verbergen zu wollen.

"Was? Was sagst du? Snake, ich wusste, dass du früher oder später hier auftauchen würdest... Aber ich habe dich nicht angegriffen seit du in Russland bist, ich schwörs dir! Und ich würde dir nie im Leben einen Colt geben... Das wäre ja so, als würde man Perlen vor die Säue werfen! Und eine Waffe in deinen Händen würde mir auch nur schaden... Aber das erklärt, warum der Klang der Waffe so vertraut klang. Natürlich! Ein S.A.A.!

Aber mal ehrlich, Snake, ich hab dich nie mit einer Betäubungswaffe angegriffen! Und wenn ich es tatsächlich machen sollte, würde ich dich niemals am Leben lassen."

Nun war Snake am Zug, überrascht zu sein.

"Lüg mich nicht an, Ocelot! Du musst es gewesen sein! Oder einer deiner Männer!"

"Nope, Snake. Meine Leute nutzen keine Betäubungspfeile ohne meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl. Sie töten bei Sichtkontakt..."

Ocelto grinste. Und es war ein böses Grinsen und Snake wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde passieren würde. Ohne nachzudenken, sprang er in den Abgrund. Es war keine Sekunde zu früh gewesen: Ungefähr sechzig Kugeln trafen die steinige Kante des Canyons und den Punkt, an dem Snake eben noch gestanden war. Er konnte russische Stimmen hören. Dann wurden sie leiser. Es war ein langer Weg nach unten...

* * *

So, jetzt kann es dauern... Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich weitermachen soll... 


End file.
